


Baseball

by kv_panda_red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Baseball, Fluff, Highschool AU, Langst, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, baseball AU, bi!lance, gay!Matt, gay!keith, gay!pidge, jock! hunk, jock! lance, klangst, lesbian!pidge, nonbinary!pidge, pitcher!lance, shiroganes, this was supposed to be a small oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: The team walked to their bases and number 1, the pitcher, caught his eye. The pitcher turned around to wave at the crowd, everyone cheered. He looked at the crowd in general, but then, he looked at Keith. Now, it could have been wishful thinking, but Keith could’ve sworn the pitcher winked at him. Keith melted right on the spot. He could feel himself burning up by the second.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry this was supposed to be a oneshot and almost turned into a series

Keith was dragged to this stupid baseball game by Pidge, who had been dragged along by Matt, who had been dragged along by Shiro. Shiro actually enjoyed this shit. In fact, he even understood it. Keith, Pidge and Matt sat there confused for the first half of the game. Now, in the other half, Matt and Pidge gave up and took their phones out. Keith on the other hand found an even better distraction. Not the baseball game, no; the baseball players. At first he wasn’t discriminating, looking at number 5’s face, looking at number 3’s butt, looking at number 2’s abs when he lifted his shirt to wipe off sweat.   
Then, the teams switched, he was forced to pay attention to their schools’ team rather than the opposing. When they switched he almost felt like complaining, but not for long. Suddenly, his bad mood was switched with bliss. The team walked to their bases and number 1, the pitcher, caught his eye. The pitcher turned around to wave at the crowd, everyone cheered. He looked at the crowd in general, but then, he looked at Keith. Now, it could have been wishful thinking, but Keith could’ve sworn the pitcher winked at him. Keith melted right on the spot. He could feel himself burning up by the second.  
Keith stayed the rest of the game watching out for the pitcher. He could have sworn, though again it could’ve been wishful thinking, that the pitcher would glance at him after throwing the ball. After the game, Keith decided he liked baseball…players. He also decided he wanted to play baseball. The next day at school he told Pidge, and he could tell Pidge knew what was up.  
“So… I think I wanna play baseball.”  
“Really?” Pidge raised her eyebrow.  
“Yeah! Something about hitting the ball with the thingy- “  
“Bat.”  
“Yeah—and, you know, throwing it across the field. It’s cool.”  
“Sure… You want to go to the field today?”  
“Yes!”  
“Okay, I’ll go with you. But, mainly to watch you embarrass yourself.”  
“Hey!”  
“What can I say? When the gayest guy I know wants to learn baseball, I can make assumptions.”  
“I’m not the gayest. That's Matt.”  
“True, you don’t act very gay until you see some pants you want to get in.”  
“Hey!”  
“Look, I know you’re after some baseball player, not the game. You couldn’t be less interested.” Keith rolled his eyes. “See, you can’t even say I’m wrong.”  
After school, Pidge kept their promise and took Keith to the field. Pidge took softball when she was young so she knew more or less the basics but couldn’t be any less interested. She knew how to swing and how to throw, that's about it. Pidge explained the basics to Keith, which flew right over his head. They gave Keith the bat and turned on the automatic ball thrower. The first ball, Keith dodge it.  
“This isn’t dodgeball! You need to actually try to hit it!”  
The second ball, Keith tried to hit—with his eyes closed.  
“I don’t think you’ll know when the ball is coming if you close your eyes.”  
“But I feel likes its aimed at my face!” Pidge rolled her eyes. She went over and took the bat, the next ball that came Pidge hit perfectly.  
“Can you at least try to do that?”  
Then, cue a montage of Keith failing to hit the ball about 30 more times. There were times in which he was close to hitting the ball, but it was mostly him missing the ball by a mile.  
“Maybe, I shouldn’t play baseball.”  
“I knew that, Keith. But if you love the game so much you should keep trying.”  
“Are you seriously making fun of me?”  
“How about you try a few more times and then give up, ok?”  
“Fine. 10 more tries.”  
Then Keith proceed to fail again and again up to 6 times. Then someone approached them.  
“Hey! I see your friend here is having trouble hitting the ball.” The guy said to Pidge.  
“Oh, really. How could you tell?”  
“You know, I’m on the team. I could help.” With this Keith turned around, to see it was. It was none other than the pitcher he was checking out throughout the game.  
“Knock yourself out, but let me tell you he’s a helpless case.”  
“I heard that!” Pidge laughed and so did the pitcher.  
“Alright!” The pitcher made his way over to Keith. “By the way, my name is Lance.” Lance held his hand out.  
“My name is Keith.” They shook hands briefly.  
“Try hitting the next one.” Keith did as told. He failed miserably.  
“I see; your stance is completely wrong to start with. You have to bend your knees. Are you left handed?”  
“No.”  
“Then why are you trying to hit it with your left side?” he could hear Pidge laughing from the sidelines. Keith shot them a glare before paying his attention back to Lance.  
“Here.” Lance got into position. He took the bat. “Look at how I’m standing.” Keith tried really hard to pay attention but it was hard. Lance hit the ball and it went beyond the field. Keith stared in shock.  
“Now, you try.” Keith tried but failed.  
“Maybe I shouldn’t play baseball. I’m not really a super sporty person, anyways.”  
“No, don’t say that! You have to try! Let me help.” Lance got behind Keith. He placed his hands on Keith’s and Keith could already feel himself blushing. Lance was flush against Keith’s back and Keith could feel himself dying. When the ball was close Lance guided Keith to the ball and he hit it like Lance had. They repeated this process a few times. Keith had a hard time really paying attention throughout the whole time. Then Lance backed away.  
“I think you can do it on your own now.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, c’mon.”   
Keith tried but failed.  
“Try again.”  
Keith tried but failed. Lance got behind him again. This time Keith tried his hardest to pay attention to what Lance was saying. It was still very hard; he could feel Lances muscles flexing against his nonexistent muscles. He could feel Lance breathing down his neck. But Keith managed to concentrate relatively better.  
“Okay, you got it, pretty boy?”  
“Y-yeah.” If Keith wasn’t already as red as a tomato, he was now. Pretty boy? Was Lance trying to kill him? He tried to hit the ball and he hit it but it barely reached to the middle of the field.  
“Maybe hit it harder this time. Imagine its someone you hate.”  
Keith tried again but, it didn’t go very far, like before.  
“Keith, imagine it’s Lotor’s face!” Pidge said.  
This time, Keith hit it so hard the bat almost flew out of his hands. It went over the field.  
“Wow… I do not want to know what this Lotor did to you.”  
“He cheated on me. I just imagined it was his crotch.”  
“He?”  
“Cheated on me.”  
“Yeah I got that. But he?”  
“Keith is flamboyantly gay!” Pidge screamed.  
“I am not flamboyant!”  
“Good point. Correction: Keith is flamingly gay!” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“You’re gay?” said Lance.  
“Yeah. Is there a problem with that?”  
“No, I just—didn’t expect you to be. All the pretty boys are straight.” Keith took a few seconds to process but then it clicked.  
“Did you just call me- “  
“Pretty? Yes.”  
“Oh. Well, you’re not that bad yourself.”  
“Ha! Gayyy!” said Pidge. They ignored her.  
“How about we finish up here, exchange numbers and… talk.”  
“What about?”  
“I was thinking we could go out.”  
“Seems cool.”  
So they did. They exchanged numbers and later that night Lance texted Keith.  
Lance: So, about those date plans?  
Keith: What about them?  
Lance: I was thinking we could watch a movie.  
Keith: What movie?  
Lance: Everything, Everything.  
Keith: A romantic drama?  
Lance: Come on. Every gay guy I know wants to watch it. You can’t be an exception.  
Keith: I’ve been compromised.  
Lance: See! Besides reviews say it’s good!  
Keith: Okay, when?  
Lance: This Friday at 8pm.  
Keith: I have a curfew, you know, when does it end?  
Lance: Around 10. And you have a curfew?  
Keith: I’ll have to ask. Yes, I have a curfew, I know. Also, I’m not really allowed to date anymore so I’ll probably meet you there.  
Lance: What do you mean you aren’t allowed /anymore/?  
Keith: After what Lotor did my parents decided it was better if I didn’t date. :/  
Lance: It makes sense. Please don’t worry I would never do that. I’d cry myself to death if I hurt you.  
Keith: That’s sweet. Lotor is Lotor though, he isn’t sweet unless he desperately wants to get in your pants.  
Lance: Geez. Sounds like a douchebag.  
Keith: He was, but sadly, he had a way with words and romance.  
Lance: Well, my mom is telling me to sleep. So maybe we can talk tomorrow. Will you join me at Lunch?  
Keith: I’d love to. Goodnight!  
Lance: Goodnight!

So, the next day Keith joined Lance at Lunch. Though he was very hesitant. Lance was jock, Keith was an outcast. Keith was such an outcast he didn’t even belong in a ‘group’. He was just an outcast. He wasn’t a geek, he wasn’t a skater, he wasn’t a theatre kid, he was an outcast. Lance hung out with the popular kids; with the cheerleaders; with people Keith didn’t know. Keith stood nearby the table, thinking whether it was a good decision. He could just go sit with Pidge, Matt and Shiro. With the people he’s known his whole life. Then Lance turned around and spotted him and he knew he couldn’t back out now.  
“Keith! C’mon what are you doing just standing there?! C’mon don’t be shy!” After Lance said that everyone at the table was staring at him. He approached it, slowly. Lance looked around, to see why Keith looked so uncomfortable.  
“Guys, this is Keith.”  
“Sup.”  
“Hi.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“He’s the guy I was talking about.” Lance said, making Keith blush. Lance talked about him? What if he didn’t live up to Lance’s description? What if he didn’t live up to their standards? What if-  
“Wow, he’s way cuter than you said he was.” Said a cheerleader, Cady he thought, batting her eyes.  
“Yeah, look at those eyes!” squealed another cheerleader, Paula, jumping up and down a little.  
“Lance said you’re single, right!?”  
“He’s not!” said Lance. Keith was blushing already but that made him blush more.  
“But, I am single…?”  
“For now.” said Cady, winking at him.  
“I-I’m sorry, I don’t swing that way.”  
“Aww.” Said the cheerleaders.  
“Well, I guess Lance can have him.” Said Ashley. That made Lance blush and Keith blush even more.  
“C’mon, kid, sit down! Here, you can sit here.” Said some guy getting up and offering his space to Keith. “My names Tsuyoshi, but everyone calls me Hunk.”  
“Thanks, Hunk.” Keith sat down. Then the table kept talking like nothing happened, like Keith was just a member of the group.  
Keith didn’t talk much; he didn’t know what to talk about. He felt as though he had to talk to the guys since he was sitting on the side of the table with most the of them. Obviously he didn’t understand much. They mostly talked about sports and they had inside jokes Keith didn’t understand.   
He found himself listening to the conversation the cheerleaders were having. He felt like he could fit in there more, as stereotypically gay as it sounded. The girls were talking about boys, about dancing, about cheerleading routines. Keith was a dancer, he thought maybe he could talk with them, but he felt out of place. He couldn’t just get up and sit with them, it might be rude to the guys.  
Lance noticed he wasn’t paying too much attention to their conversation. He waited a while until the group wasn’t paying as much attention to him.  
“Hey,” Lance tapped Keith’s shoulder.  
“What?” Keith said.  
“You want to sit with the girls? You seem to be more interested in their conversation than ours. We can switch.”  
“Really? Are you sure?”  
“Of course.” Lance got up and Keith scooted over with the girls.  
“Hey, girls, let him in on the conversation.” Lance said and turned his attention back to the guys.  
“So, do you do any sports?” said Ashley.  
“Not really.”  
“Well, you must feel out of place. Are you sure?”  
“Well, I am a dancer…”  
“Really?!” said Cady.  
“Yeah.”  
“Maybe you can join the cheerleading team! That way you can cheer for Lance!” said Ashley.  
“Oh, I don’t know…”  
“Can you do gymnastics?”  
“A little…”  
“Are you strong?” said Cady  
“No.”   
“Don’t worry. If you join the team you’ll get fit in not time. Cheerleading is a sport in its self.” Said Ashley  
“You think I can really join?”  
“Yes! Besides we don’t have any guy cheerleaders, it’d be a great addition.” Ashley thought for a moment. “How about you go join us today after school? Then we’ll see if you can join? We’ll be in the gymnasium.”  
“Okay, if you insist.”  
“Perfect! Now, on a more interesting subject: crushes!”  
“I really like Jason.” Said Cady.  
“Really? He’s a total slob though.” Said Paula.  
“I guess you’re right…”  
“I like Mathew.” Said Paula.  
“Honestly, same.” Said a girl named Heidi.  
“Oh, but I’ve got him wrapped around my finger. I predict, he’ll ask me out by the end of the month.” Said Paula.  
“Don’t worry, I like this guy in my math class too. He’s so nice, he has black hair and black eyes. He’s really buff. But I never remember his name it’s so complicated. It’s like Japanese or something.” Said Heidi.  
“Is it by any chance Takeshi?” Keith said, shyly.  
“Yes! Omg, how did you know?”  
“Well, he’s kind of my brother.”  
“What?! Omg, good genetics must run in the family.”  
“True.” Said Ashley. “Speaking of you, who do you like?”  
“W-what?”  
“Who do you like? Everyone likes someone.”  
“Well… I think mine is fairly obvious.”  
“True, true. Has he asked you out on a date?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oooh! Spill!”  
“Well, how we met is kind of a long story but I gave him my number and we’re going to the movies on Friday.”  
“What are you going to watch? Is it a scary movie, so he can protect you?” a girl named Shay said.  
“Shay, the only reason Hunk takes you on dates to scary movies, because he’s convinced you actually like them.” Said Cady  
“I do!”  
“What happened in paranormal activity?”  
“Umm… well…”  
“Exactly.”   
“Well, we’re going to watch a romantic drama, it’s called Everything, Everything.”  
“Oooh, I went to see it, it’s really good! I cried like twice. Definitely date material.” Said Ashley. “You have to go eat ice cream afterward. It’s crucial for it to be the perfect date.”  
“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t have that much money and I can’t let my family know it’s a date.”  
“Lance will most definitely pay for everything. We once went on a double date. It was a great date and all but it was all a strategic plan to make my ex jealous.”   
“You went on a date?”  
“Don’t worry, Keith, I’m a lesbian, it was never gonna work out.” Ashley laughed. The other girls laughed too.  
“Oh.”  
“Okay, Elle, you haven’t said anything.”  
“Oh, I umm, I don’t really like anyone.”  
“Everyone likes someone!” said Cady.  
“Cady, remember she’s ace and demi…” whispered Ashley to Cady.  
“Oh, right… I mean, you don’t have to.”  
“What about you Ash?” Ashley blushed.  
“Oh, you know, there aren’t many available queer girls out there,” she discreetly glanced at Elle, but Keith noticed “so I don't like getting my hopes up.”  
They decided to start talking about Netflix shows, but Keith stood there shocked at the diversity. There was Shay, who was African American; there was Paula who he later found out has severe anxiety; Heidi was Puerto Rican; Ashley was lesbian; Elle was asexual... Keith would’ve never thought that a group of cheerleaders would be so diverse. You expect them all to be straight white girls. Keith felt a little bad for assuming so, now that he knew them.  
By the end of Lunch, the table started to leave for class.  
“Alright, girls and guys: wish me luck in my chemistry test.” Said Elle.  
“Good luck” said everyone in the table.  
“Don’t worry Elle: you’re going to ace it!” said Ashley with finger guns.  
“Was that a pun?”  
“Yes.” Elle rolled her eyes.  
“Thanks guys!” then she left. Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist.  
“I’ll talk to you later okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you have a ride home? I can give you a ride.”  
“I have my motorcycle.”  
“You have a motorcycle?!”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, maybe you can give me a ride home?” Keith laughed.  
“I have to do something after school.”  
“So do I! I have practice. We’re both gonna leave a little late so…?”  
“I don’t know.’  
“For safety.”  
“For safety?”  
“For safety.”  
“…For safety it is.”   
RIIIIING. The bell rung.  
“Okay, see you later!” Lance said and left. Keith was leaving when a small gremlin stopped him.  
“What were you doing?!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Hanging out with the populars?”  
“Well, I guess…”  
“You left me alone with my brother and your brother! I had to actually talk to them! And then they started low key flirting—no, high key.”  
“Sorry! Lance invited me over!”  
“Okay, fine, I forgive you. But… please be careful.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Look, I won’t say anything to the Shiroganes but don’t go around getting your heart broken again.” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“That is in my past and it won’t happen again.”  
“It better not. Anyway, you down for videogames after school?”  
“Sorry, I agreed to join the girls for cheerleading.”  
“Wow, you leave for one day and you’re already in the team.”  
“I’m not in the team! I’m just sitting in. I gave them my word.”  
“Fine, well after.”  
“Well…”  
“Oh my god! How about tomorrow?”  
“Okay.”  
“You better not forget!”  
“I won’t!” Pidge left.  
Keith went on with his classes, trying not to doze off and think about Lance or cheerleading. Soon enough his class was over. He went to the cheerleading practice and mostly sat but once in a while he joined them for a few lifts and cartwheels. At the end of the practice they said they were pretty surprised not only by his flexibility but by his strength. He had said he wasn’t strong and they claimed he was blatantly lying. Then he remembered he had told Lance he was gonna give him a ride. He quickly texted him.  
Keith: Hey, you still up for that ride?  
It took a few minutes for Lance to reply so he started getting nervous. But soon enough he did.  
Lance: Yes! Practice is almost over. Come over to the field!  
Keith: Ok.  
So he went over to the field right next to the school. He expected to just walk in and for Lance to be heading out but he was wrong. He had to sit there in the bleachers for a half hour until practice was over. He wasn’t too bothered though. Hot boys running around a field was not a problem for Keith at all. He mainly looked at Lance but occasionally his eyes wondered to Hunk and Rolo but then he felt guilty and looked at Lance again. He didn’t know why he felt guilty, it’s not like they were official or anything…though that wouldn’t be so bad. Anyways, after practice ended they made their way to the showers. He wasn’t sure if he should go in there or not but in the end he did. He regretted it immediately. He was now surrounded by almost naked hot guys. When he saw the first pair of abs his mind started blaring alarms: ‘ABORT! ABORT!’. He was gonna run off but…  
“Hey, Keith! Come over here!” said Lance.  
“Oh my god…” muttered Keith. He quickly glanced to see where Lance was and covered his eyes. He tried to walk towards him blindly.   
“Umm… Keith?” Keith stretched his hand out.  
“Ye-AH!” Keith screeched when he touched someone and retracted his hand.  
“Keith, its okay, it was just Hunk.” Lance grabbed his wrist to drag him the rest of the way. “You know you can open your eyes. We’re all guys here.”  
“I know.” Keith nodded but didn’t uncover his eyes.  
“Keith.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Why?” there was a small silence.  
“I’m gay.” Lance just burst out laughing.  
“I know. But you can just look at us in the eyes.” Keith slowly removed his hand from his face.  
“You should also open your eyes.” He did slowly. He thanked god Lance was fully clothed. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“So where is your bike?”  
“It’s out there.”   
“Hey, do you have deodorant?” asked Hunk over Keith’s shoulder.  
“Sure.” He got his deodorant and gave it to Keith. “Give it to him.” Keith took it and turned around. Then he saw Hunk and his jaw dropped. Oh my god, he’s so gay.  
“So what’s your bike like?” Lance started searching for his things in his locker. “Is it really fast? Do you have a helmet? Or two? Cause I wanna be safe but I also want you to be safe. Are you a good driver? Where are we-” He turned to Keith who was currently drooling at an oblivious shirtless Hunk. “Ahem.” Lance tapped Keith’s shoulder and he jumped a bit.  
“I-I’m sorry- I—I didn’t mean to- I just-I-” Keith said redder than Lance had ever seen anyone. He was fidgeting and looking down. “I don’t know why—but- “  
“It’s okay… You’re lucky you’re cute.” Then Keith got even redder somehow. Lance smiled.  
“W-we should…umm-” he said looking down in embarrassment.  
“Get going?” Lance put his hand on his shoulder and he looked up.  
“I—yes.”  
“Okay then.” Lance turned Keith around and put his hands in front of his eyes.  
“Why are you covering my eyes?”  
“Because I don’t want you to drool over everyone.”  
“Hey! I wasn’t—I didn’t- “  
“Save it.” Lance said with a laugh.  
Lance quickly said a general goodbye to everyone and left. Keith lead him to his bike.  
“So…umm, this is it.” Keith said awkwardly pointing to his bike.  
“Wow! This is so cool! I’ve never been on a bike. Is it safe? Like are you a good driver? Do you have helmets? My mom says you should always wear a helmet. And- “  
“Lance…at least let me answer.”  
“Oh, sorry…”  
“It’s okay.” Keith grabbed his helmet and examined it briefly. “Here, put it on.” Then Keith started getting on.  
“Where’s yours?”  
“You’re holding it.”  
“What? What are you gonna wear then?”  
“It’s okay, I’m a good driver. Well, Shiro says I’m reckless but that’s only when no one else is on. Besides he drives like a grandma.” Lance let out a small laugh.  
“Okay…umm… how do I get on?”  
“Umm…it’s not rocket science.”  
“Oh, right! Okay.” Lance got on carefully after putting on the helmet. Keith hit the ignition.   
“Umm… how do I—where do I hold on?”  
“A-around my waist.” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith lightly, trying to keep distance. “You have to hold on tighter.” Lance did so, finally making contact with Keith’s jacket. “Umm…Lance, you’re gonna fall off—just pretend like your giving me hug or something?”  
Lance blushed and did as told, finally getting a good grip on Keith. Keith revved the engine as a warning then he started. As soon as he started Lance started holding on for dear life. Keith laughed a little but soon enough he could barely breathe, so he slowed down a little.  
“Are you okay?” Keith asked.  
“Y-yeah, I just—I’m not used to going so fast.” Lance said finally loosening up.  
“Do you want me to stay like this?” Lance straightened his back and got closer to Keith, so they were flush against each other. Both of them blushed at the action. Lance held on tight.  
“You can go as fast you want, I just didn’t know what to expect; now I do.”  
“Okay.”  
Then he was back to his usual speed. Lance tensed up briefly but soon enough he relaxed and started enjoying the ride. Lance, at some point decided to put his head in Keith’s shoulder. He struggled momentarily and then he was satisfied when he heard Keith’s breath hitch. They went past the beautiful scenery of their town for about half an hour, content in the moment, until they realized something. Where were they going? Keith decided to stop at a nearby park. They walked around for a bit, played in the playground and bought ice cream. At the end of the day, it was around six, they decided to make their way back.  
“So, where do you live?”  
“Actually not that far, we could probably walk there from here.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, you know those really big houses down the street?”  
“Really?”  
“No, not those, right before. The small houses.”  
“Well, those houses are bigger than my place.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I live in that small apartment complex a few streets up.”  
“You’ll have to take me there someday.” Lance winked. Keith blushed.  
“I-my—I don’t live alone you know. I live with Shiro’s parents.” He said looking away.  
“You mean your parents?”  
“I guess so. They adopted me.”  
“Oh, but they are still you parents. Besides, they chose you, my parents are stuck with me.” Lance let out a laugh and so did Keith.   
They made it to Keith’s bike and then made their way to Lance’s house.  
“So… see you tomorrow.” Keith said, walking Lance to the doorstep.   
“I hope so. Tomorrow is our date.”  
“Oh! Yes. Right. Sorry. I- “  
“It’s okay… I had a very good time. We should do it more often.”  
“Of course. I’d love to.”  
There was small silence, in which both debated the same thing…  
“So, umm, I should get going. And you know, I don’t want you to be late for your curfew.”  
“Yes. Yeah. Okay…uhh, bye.” He started to leave.  
“Wait!” Keith stopped.  
“What?”  
“I-umm-can I-” Lance seemed to be flustered for a change. Keith thought it was cute…and it gave him confidence. “Uhh, I don’t know how to say this—Carajo—Umm.” Keith decided to cut him off by putting his hand on his shoulder.  
“Yes.” Lance lit up for a second. Then he was leaning down. Keith moved his hands to Lances neck. Lance put his hands on the small of Keith’s back. Then they kissed. It was short but sweet. It wasn’t inexperienced but it was new; good new. Then they were pulling apart. There was a moment of silence. Then:  
“Titi, ven para acá! Lance just kissed the boy!” said Lances cousin who staying over. Then they burst out laughing.  
“Good one! That’s my boy!” said Lance’s mom. Lance blushed this time. Keith laughed.  
“Well, I should really get going. See you tomorrow.” Keith said untangling himself from Lance.  
“Yeah.” Keith started to walk away. “Wait!”  
“I actually do have to go, you know.” Lance laughed a bit.  
“No, I have a question.”  
“Okay.”  
“Where you on your tippy toes?” Lance said letting out a small laugh. Keith rolled his eyes and started walking away. “You were, weren’t you?” Keith turned around and quickly turned around and gave him the Ross ‘fuck you’. (if you haven’t watched friends, in which case you should but: https://giphy.com/gifs/Vr9KXaqXsm4w0/ )  
“Hey! I know what that means!”  
“Good!” Keith said as he got on his bike.  
Lance smiled and made his way inside. His mom and his cousin were standing there smiling brightly, wiggling their eyebrows.  
“You guys are embarrassing.” He said smiling and making his way to his room.  
“Hey! Wait, tell us more about Keith!” said his cousin.  
“Where were you? How was the date?” said his mom. Lance ignored them and went to his room.  
As Keith made his way home, he couldn’t help the smile on his face. This boy shall be the death of him.   
As Keith was nearing where Pidge lived he stopped and texted Pidge if he could come over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long Lost Bro: can I come over??  
> Gremlin: you wanna talk about your little date ;)  
> Long Lost Bro: /pidge/ it was not a date  
> Gremlin: sure,,,whatever you say ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man

Long Lost Bro: can I come over??  
Gremlin: you wanna talk about your little date ;)  
Long Lost Bro: /pidge/ it was not a date  
Gremlin: sure,,,whatever you say ;)  
Long Lost Bro: i hate you so much. im almost there.  
Gremlin: you know where the keys are  
Gremlin: im guessing youll end up staying over  
Long Lost Bro: …. probs…  
Gremlin: ill tell the shiroganes  
He arrived at Pidge’s house and made his way inside.   
“Honey, I’m home!” he could hear Pidge making her way down the stairs.  
“Sweetheart, I’ve been waiting all day! How was your day?”  
“Absolutely great! How’s our precious baby?”  
“Matt ate all his dinner, don’t worry.”  
“Stop referring to me as your child!” Matt made his way to the door.  
“But he’s a little grumpy, I think he wants to see papa.”  
“Hey, dad.” Matt rolled his eyes.  
“They grow up so fast.” Keith wiped a fake tear.  
“Anyway, how was your…” Pidge looked around for her parents and whispered “date.” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“I said it wasn’t- “  
“Don’t kid yourself.” Pidge said looking at her phone. “Your parents want evidence that you’re alive.” Pidge said taking a photo of Keith.  
“You could’ve given me a heads up.”  
“They’ve seen you naked.” Pidge rolled her eyes. Keith was gonna contradict but…she was right. “Besides, it looks artistic, you know, caught in the moment.”  
They made their way up the stairs.  
“Keith do you want some dinner?!” asked Mrs. Holt.  
“Maybe later!”  
When they made their way to Pidges room, they immediately started talking about the date. Keith kept denying it was a date but both of them knew it was. Keith was totally gushing about Lance. Talking about what they talked about, the way Lance talked to him, the ice cream Lance insisted on buying for him; he was in awe of the boy. Even if Lotor had been a romantic boy he wasn’t like Lance at all.  
Lotor’s acts of romance were often fake and staged and sometimes over sexualized. Whilst Lance’s acts of romance were genuine and sweet and completely innocent. Lotor was constantly trying so hard to get something from Keith; whether it be a hug, a kiss or more. Lance just wanted to have a good time and make Keith smile and blush. Lotor, at the end of the night would always try to convince Keith to come inside quote on quote ‘have some fun’ and ‘drink a little something’ because his parents were pretty much never home. Keith always declined because of his curfew and his parent would kill him if he stayed over. Plus, he knew exactly what Lotor meant by ‘have some fun’ and he really did not want to lose his virginity to Lotor. Lance simply wanted a kiss goodnight.  
Of course Keith had to go into detail in what happened before the kiss. Pidge had a feeling he was kind of exaggerating but she let him continue with his fairytale.  
“…and then, as I was walking away he called out: ‘Wait!’. So I turned around. He stuttered trying to get the question out, it was so cute! He got all red and flustered and could barely get a word out. And the fact that I had that effect on him made me feel so happy and confident that I put my arm on his shoulder and said; ‘yes’. Oh, and he lit up, Pidge! He lit up and he looked so cute and his eyes were shinning. And then I moved my hands to his neck and he moved his to the small of my back. I had to get on my tippy toes—but don’t let him know that—and we kissed. It was so sweet – it was short—but sweet. His lips were so soft. Then we pulled away for a few seconds and then his cousin yelled something and Spanish. And then his mom said that’s my boy and we laughed and he blushed. And, oh god I wanted to stay but I knew that if I did my parents would kill me.”  
“Aww, our little Keithy’s in love.” Said Matt.  
“Am not! Okay?! It just the honeymoon phase c’mon. It’s not my fault he’s so sweet.”  
“And to think this all started because you liked his butt.” Said Pidge.  
“Pidge!”  
“What? You know it’s true! We all do.” Keith was about to protest but then Mrs. Holt came in.  
“Hey, kids, you’d better starts getting ready to sleep soon. But here,” she brought a plate of bagel bites into view “have a little snack and once you finish you go to sleep ok?”  
“Fine, mom!” they all said in unison.  
They ate the bagel bites and took showers and went to sleep. Keith often stayed at the Holts and so did Shiro. It was rare for both of the boys to be in their actual house at the same time. Usually when Shiro was at the Holts, Keith was at home and vice versa. It was to the point that they just gave up on calling Mr. and Ms. Holt by their names and just called them mom and dad. And sometimes they would call Keith; Pidge or Matt. In their so called defense they all had the same hairstyle and you couldn’t tell them apart from the back.  
The next morning, they got up, had breakfast and left for school. They usually walked to school, especially during autumn and winter since it wasn’t that hot. Besides autumn and winter were their favorite seasons. They got Shiro along the way. Shiro kept asking what they did without him but they refused to tell him. Even though Shiro wouldn’t be a tattle tale and tell their parents that Keith had a date; he would in the other hand try to kill Lance. Especially after Lotor. Shiro had grilled Lotor for about two months. Constantly asking him question and trying to scare him away. Now, after what happened with Lotor, Lance would probably never hear the end of it. As they arrived, they walked through the gates of the school. Suddenly Pidge punched Keith in the arm.   
“Hey!” Keith looked at Pidge. She pointed to were a certain baseball player was at. Keith’s eyes widened. He punched Matt.  
“Hey!” Keith and Pidge pointed. Matt got closer and whispered, “Is that him?” Keith nodded. “He’s cute.” Matt smiled. Keith punched him again. “Ow! You don’t know your own strength!”  
“What are you guys talking about?” asked Shiro. They all screamed. Shiro looked like a confused puppy.   
“Nothing, just…gay stuff.” Matt said.  
“You do know I am bisexual; you can include me.”  
“Yeah but were all like full gay so you wouldn’t understand.” Matt shrugged and turned back to Keith and Pidge. “Shall we split?”  
“Definitely.” They said.  
“Okay,” Matt turned to Shiro who looked like a kicked puppy because they wouldn’t talk to him. “Hey, buddy, is that Allura and Rolo?! Let’s go talk to the hot people!” Matt said and pushed Shiro away.   
“Your brother is weird.” Keith said.   
“He’s your brother too. It’s probably your fault.”  
“How is it my fault? He’s been my brother for only…6 years, he’s been yours for 15 years.”  
“Still.”   
“Hey!” said Lance coming over. “Who were those guys with you? And who’s this?”  
“I cannot believe you didn’t even talk about your long lost sibling in your little date.” Said Pidge feigning hurt. Keith blushed and rolled his eyes.  
“Is this really your long lost sibling? Why didn’t you tell me?!”  
“Lance, this is Pidge. My…favorite gremlin.”  
“Nice to meet you. He did talk about you! You got your nickname because you would always play with pigeons on the park!”  
“I thought we agreed you would just say I was their chosen god.”  
“Yeah, sure. The one that looks like Pidge is her brother and the other one is my brother.”  
“That was your brother!?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Damn.” Lance said, Keith crossed his arms.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I meant, damn he looks like a total nerd.” Lance smiled but Keith just stood there giving him the Stare. “How about I carry you backpack?” Keith gave him his backpack, smiling. Keith and Lance kind of just stood there in silence for a few seconds.  
“So…” Pidge said. “Are you gonna kiss or something?” Keith immediately punched her.   
“Ow! Matt wasn’t lying, you really don’t know your own strength!” Pidge said holding her arm. The bell rang. “Okay, so I’m leaving so you can totally kiss now.” Keith was about to punch her again but she ran off too fast.  
“I hate you…” Keith muttered towards Pidge.  
“I love you too, Keith!” Pidge said, hearing the words Keith said through their long lost sibling link.  
“You honestly seem like real siblings.” Lance said, with Keith’s backpack making him look like he was pregnant.  
“We should actually get going.”  
“What class do you have?”  
“A.P calculus 2 with Zarkon, a.k.a the devil himself.”  
“You take calculus 2?” Lance said in bewilderment.  
“Yeah. I’m Asian, my parents think I’m a prodigy like Pidge. Which I am not. One time I started crying during a test because I forgot that the i was an imaginary number and I couldn’t figure out how to get the value of the variable.”  
“Still, I just barely passed trigonometry. I almost got kicked out of the team.”  
“I can help you. I’m really good a trig. It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it.”  
“Are you saying you’ll be my study buddy?” Lance said beaming.  
“Yeah, sure. Maybe you could help me in Spanish, I have to get my grade up if I want to stay in the honors society.”  
“You’re in honors too? So you’re cute and smart? You got all the good genes man, what happened to me?”  
“I know you’re smart. Math just might not be your strong suit, like mine isn’t language. I still to this day mess up when I speak to my parents. I’ll start talking Japanese and I end up talking gibberish.”  
“You speak Japanese too?!”  
“Barely. It’s a good thing my parents managed to understand me. I can watch anime without subtitles though.”  
“Still!”  
“Well, you know Spanish.”  
“So do you.”  
“I’m surprised I remember how to say hello. I’m terrible. I got my first F in Spanish class. I cried.”  
“Wow. Well, I guess I can help you. When can we meet?”  
“I’m free Mondays after school.”  
“Perfect.” As they arrived to Zarkons classroom. They wavered by the door.  
“So…are we going to kiss or something?” said Lance. Keith was about to punch him but he didn’t.  
“Give me my backpack.” Lance pouted a little and gave him his backpack.  
“You know; this is pretty heavy. What do you have in there? Rocks?” Keith put on his backpack quickly.  
“Yeah. I take geology this year.” Lance let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes. The late bell rung. And students started scrambling to their classrooms.   
“I got to go, my class is like the other side of the school. Though, its Blaytz, he loves me so he won’t be so mad. He’ll just give me that Disappointed Dad look. He’s honestly like a dad to me, he’s so-” Keith cut him off by taking him by the shirt and giving him quick peck.  
“Go to class.” Lance looked a little shocked for a few seconds.  
“Wait! Redo—I wasn’t paying attention!” Keith just laughed. But Lance grabbed his backpack and pulled him back.  
“Hey! Zarkon is gonna kill me!”  
“Redo?” Lance said with puppy eyes. Keith rolled his eyes but smiled.   
“Ugh. Fine.” Keith said and barely got it out because Lance leaned in immediately. Keith kissed back quickly but he pulled away just as quick, because Zarkon would actually kill him.  
“But-” Lance started to say.  
“Nothing! Bye, see you at lunch. Blaine will give you the Disappointed Dad look. And Zarkon will give me the -5 points look.” Keith said making his way to the classroom, making it just as Zarkon got up to close the door.  
“Please close the door Keith. And…Lance? How did you get a jock?” Keith looked shocked. Zarkon never usually talked like this. Plus, did he just Lance was out of his league? Keith kind of stared at him along with the whole class. “What? I can’t wonder about my students? Next time I’ll just say congratulations. It’s a step up.”  
“Okay? Wait, isn’t Lotor your son?” Keith said out loud. And sat down.   
“Umm… he’s Honerva’s son. Also can you tell Lance to leave?” Keith looked confused and saw that Lance was outside the window waving. Keith quickly got up. He nodded and smiled at Zarkon and walked over to the door. He opened the door.  
“What do you want?!” Keith said, smile leaving his face. Lance took a step back.  
“Jesus,” Lance said lifting his hands. “You gave me you lunch bag. Here.” Lance said giving him his bag.   
“Oh… sorry.” Keith said feeling guilty about yelling at him. Lance smiled, damn this kid was cute.  
“It’s okay,” he leaned down and kissed his forehead and left. Keith made his way back to the classroom smiling.  
‘You two are embarrassing.” Said Pidge and moved away from Keith upcoming punch. “And you’re aggressive.”  
And so, Keith took the class. Zarkon kept saying it’s not that hard it’s not rocket science but apparently those were the calculation they used to fly spaceships so. Keith was struggling but he got through. Once he got out Lance was waiting for him.  
“What are you doing?” Keith said.  
“I wanted to ask you something.” Lance said as he took Keith’s backpack, Keith was confused but gave it to him.  
“What is it?” Keith said.  
“Yeah, what is it?” Pidge said. Keith stared at her. “If you think you’re excluding me, you’re wrong. You got your little boyfriend but you’re not getting rid of me like you did with Lotor.”  
“Whatever, and you know that wasn’t me.”  
“Well, I wanted to ask if you wanted this.” Lance said handing Keith a chocolate bar.  
“Oh, um yeah, where did you get it?”  
“Nyma gave it to me.”  
“Why don’t you want it?”  
“I hate her.”  
“Oh right.”  
“She was such a bitch. Plus, she cheated on me.”  
“I know the feeling. I’ll take it because it’s my favorite.”  
“Why, yes. I remember.” Keith was shocked to look up and be face to face to Lotor.  
“Fuck off.” Said Pidge. But Lotor just pushed her away.  
“So, who’s this? Lance, right?” He said extending his arm. Lance took it.  
“And you are?”  
“Lotor.” Lance retracted his hand.  
“Oh.”  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“I wish I could say the same.” Lance said narrowing his eyes.  
“Oh, I see how it is. Keith must’ve told you about what happened. Well, let me tell you he takes it out of proportion every single time. I did nothing wrong.”  
“You cheated on me.”  
“We were on a break!”  
“No, we weren’t! We had a fight and I walked out on you! That doesn’t mean were on a break you motherfucking prick!” Keith said getting ready to pounce. Thankfully Lance and Pidge held him back. Lotor held his hands up.  
“Can’t we put that past us. I promise I’ll never do it again, Keith. I love you.”  
“It’s funny cause I actually believed you back then. And as a matter of fact I love me too. We have so much in common.” Keith said trying to cool off.  
“Why can’t you give me a second chance?!”  
“Because when we broke up I finally realized what a fucking bitch you were.” Keith said and pushed passed him. Lance and Pidge followed suit. Pidge got in front of Keith.   
“Are you ok?” Pidge said, worry written on her face.  
“I—yeah. I just—I wanna kill him!”  
“Keith you’re not him. You can’t hurt him.” Keith nodded.  
“I-I know.”  
“What do you mean?” Lance said. You’re not him?  
“He—it’s not my place to tell you.” Pidge said. The bell rung. “We got to go.” Then Pidge was grabbing Keith’s backpack from Lance. “Maybe he’ll tell you. Later.” Pidge said walking off with Keith. Then they were gone. Lance was left confused.  
As Lance went through his classes he couldn’t stop thinking about that comment. It was all he could think of. He couldn’t focus. Thankfully he was with Hunk in those classes so he could take his notes. When he got out of his class to go for lunch he immediately ran off in a search for Keith. He wasn’t going to pry the answer out of Keith but he wanted to have some peace of mind. When he found him he ran to him and hugged him. Keith screamed.  
“Oh god, I’m sorry. I was just worried. Are you ok? You looked really upset after that thing with Lotor. I’ve been worried sick! I couldn’t focus in class even- “  
“Lance. Calm down. I’m fine.” He put his hand on Lances shoulder.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.” He made his way to the lunch line.  
“Hey…umm, so Pidge said something that’s been kind of eating me alive. I mean, you don’t have to tell me why she said it but it would give me some peace of mind to at least get the question out.” There was a small silence.  
“What did she say?”  
“She said something like: you’re not him. That you couldn’t hurt him. Does that mean he hurt you?”  
“I mean he cheated on me.”  
“Yeah, I know but…another type of hurt…” Keith went quiet until they were almost in front of the lunch lady.  
“I-I’ll tell you but not now. Somewhere else.” Lance simply nodded. But he grew anxious.   
Lance wanted to know but he was scared. What happened? Why couldn’t Pidge tell him? God, he was probably exaggerating. But still. They got their lunch and Lance followed Keith to the table in which Pidge and her brother were sitting.  
“Is Shiro gonna eat lunch?” Keith asked. Matt denied and he sat down. Lance sat too. There was a small silence that felt much too long.  
“So…” Lance said breaking the silence.  
“Right.” Sighed Keith. “Lotor…wasn’t super nice to me when we dated. I-I mean, at first he was, he was very sweet…overly sweet. Fake…he was romantic. Which is why I liked him. But then push turned to shove. He was really mean. He wouldn’t let me hang out with Pidge…or Matt or Shiro or…anyone that wasn’t him. He would follow me around and make sure I followed his rules. Don’t talk to anyone unless it’s for school. Don’t talk to anyone that wasn’t him or his squad for anything else. Updates whenever I went home so he would know how I was doing.” Keith put his face in his hands. “God, I was so stupid. How I didn’t figure it out by myself, I don’t know… The fight we had… it was a lot. He had been sneaking around and I had my suspicions. I stormed out and when I came back to apologize. He cheated on me but I was going to forgive him if he admitted what he did was wrong… he didn’t…he—well to cut to the point he may or may have not… hit me—but it only happened once and that’s when I broke up with him.” Keith put a hand to his cheek, almost remembering…  
“I—I don’t know what to say. Except maybe… I’m going to kill him!” Lance said getting up but Keith grabbed him.   
“No. He’s a total sadist and masochist. He gets pleasure from chaos. You’ll only feed that.” Lance sat down.   
“Is he really a masochist…?” Keith let out a small laugh.  
“Yeah. He had his hair all tangled up one time and as I was trying to get a knot out he freaking moaned.” Keith said laughing by the end. The rest of the table laughed along. Then something a little unexpected happened.   
“What are you laughing about?” said none other than Shiro. Everyone but Lance screamed. He did get startled though. “You guys have got to stop screaming every time I approach you…Who’s this?”  
“I’m La- “  
“This is Lance, my friend.” Shiro narrowed his eyes.  
“You’re the pitcher right?”  
“Yeah!” Shiro narrowed his eyes again. To Lance and Keith. There was a small silence in which Shiro just looked at everyone in the table suspiciously.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you two were dating?!” Shiro said offended.  
“What? No? We’re not! I’m not- “  
“Let it rest. I’m not gonna tell mom or dad…” Keith sighed and sat down. “But…”  
“Oh my god.” Keith said.  
“I’m gonna have to talk to Lance… get to know him.” Shiro said suddenly getting very serious. Lance was immediately intimidated.  
“Of course, dude.” Lance said.  
“It’s Mr. Shirogane to you.” Lances eyes widened.  
“R-right, sorry.”  
“Call him Shiro, he’s just bluffing.” Said Keith.  
“I’m scared.” Whispered Lance.  
“Shiro! You’re scaring him!” Keith said.   
“Good. If he can’t handle me now, he’ll die if you ever get mad at him.”   
“Is he really that bad-” Lance whispered to Pidge.  
“When he’s mad? Yes, he’s like the devil himself. One time he got mad at me and made me cry.”  
“Pidge never cries. That was the first time I’d seen her cry since she was a baby.” Said Matt. Lance looked absolutely terrified.  
“I’m not that bad.” Keith said.  
“You didn’t really make her cry, then?”  
“He’s made me cry and the last time I remember crying is when I lost my arm!” Shiro said lifting up his prosthetic arm.   
“I can’t say much I cry all the time.” Said Matt. “They are all heartless. They didn’t even cry in Marley and me!” Lance gasped.  
“You are all heartless! Hunk cried for two days. Still to this day he gets teary eyed when he sees Labradors.”  
“Well, in my defense I lost an arm it’s hard for me to cry.”  
“My parents are dead.”  
“I have a uterus.” Lance rolled his eyes.  
“Anyway, like I said; if you’re intimidated by me, you’ll never survive being Keith’s friend, much less boyfriend. He doesn’t get super mad often but he’s really hotheaded.”  
“I’m not hotheaded.”  
“You have various punch holes in your bedroom wall.” Shiro deadpanned.  
“That—Okay maybe a little hotheaded.”  
“A little, sure.” Shiro rolled his eyes. “First question: how well do you deal under pressure?”  
“Okay…”  
“Good. Its Keith’s birthday; you ask what he wants for it and he says nothing. Do you believe him or go on a scavenger hunt?”  
“Scavenger.”  
“Who do you ask first: me, Matt or Pidge?”  
“Umm… Pidge.”  
“Wrong! Pidge is heartless and detached. Last year she got Keith his own hair brush.”  
“I’m not heartless!”  
“That was mine?”  
“Okay… well, I’ll ask you?”  
“Wrong again! I never pay attention to Keith. Even if he had told me what he wanted I wouldn’t have heard him.”  
“What?” Keith said.  
“The correct answer is Matt. He’s emotional and he always listens to Keith when he rants about his favorite things that Pidge doesn’t care about. Matt would have a list of at least 10 things you could get him.”  
“That’s true. I already have one for everyone. Except you of course.”  
“Keith has a calculus test. He’s really nervous. He studied for three days but is still not sure of himself. What do you tell him? He’s ok, he’s got this. He studied he’ll do fine. A long sappy message.”  
“Sappy.”  
“He failed the test. A.K.A he got a B. What is your response? A b is not a bad grade. You’ll do better next time. That grade won’t affect his GPA.”  
“That grade wont effect his GPA.”  
“Dammit he’s good.” Shiro whispered “Lotor got all of these wrong.” Shiro cleared his throat. “What is Keith’s perfect date?”  
“You said you never listen to me how would you know?”  
“Because I read your Journal once in a while.”  
“What?!”  
“Pidge gave me the idea.”  
“What?!”  
“I think I would watch a movie with him and order pizza and eat ice cream.”  
“So, there’s no human interaction except you of course.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Dammit… What movie or movies?”  
“Emperor’s new groove, El Dorado and… Legally Blonde.”  
“Aha! Keith doesn’t like Legally blonde as much as he likes 10 Things I hate about you.”  
“Then we’ll watch both.”  
“Oh my god…you’re good… for now.”  
“I still can’t believe you read my journal…”  
“We all do.” Said Pidge.  
“What?! Matt, not you.”  
“They made me do it! They told me it had juicy gossip about Lotor! I couldn’t help myself.”  
“You guys are worse than Hunk.” Lance mused.  
“What do you mean?”  
“If I had a dollar for every time Hunk read my texts, my DM’s, stolen my food and honestly so many more things, I would be rich.”  
“Really?”  
“Oh, yeah. He hacks into my accounts and everything.”  
“Oh my god. We read his diary because he leaves out for all to see.” Pidge said.  
“No I don’t!”  
“You put it under your pillow it’s not that secret.”  
“I feel been betrayed by my own family.”  
“I got more questions!” exclaimed Shiro.   
So the rest of the Lunch period was spent with Keith finding that he should learn to hide his things and Shiro testing Lance. Lance was victorious in the end even though he got a few questions wrong. They were all heading their separate ways. Lance was walking Keith to his next class and Shiro was stalking them. The bell was about to ring. Lance gave Keith his things. He leaned in and Keith was about to also but he noticed a certain brother in the corner.   
“Hey, Shiro!” said Keith. Shiro shamefully walked to him. Keith flicked his forehead. “Go to class, loser.”  
“You have two math classes. Who’s the real loser?” Shiro said and left. Keith was about to complain but…he was right.  
“Where were we?” Lance smiled. The bell rung.  
“Going to class.”  
“Wait!” Students started filing the classrooms.  
“No.” Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and gave him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Keith was stubborn…but not that stubborn. He caved in. He gave Lance a quick kiss.  
Keith went to his class and afterward Lance was waiting at the door again.  
“Are you looking for your owner? Why are you following me around like a lost puppy?” Keith said, smiling despite the accusation. Lance took Keith’s bags and pouted.  
“Sorry, I’m kind of clingy sometimes. Nyma used to hate it.”  
“I never said I didn't like it, but it’s kind of embarrassing to have you peeking through the window like a lost puppy at the end of every class.”  
“Well, I won’t stand next to the window. I just like to make sure it's the right classroom.”  
“Well, well, well; if it isn’t the newest lovebirds.” Said Nyma, with none other than Lotor wrapped around her waist.  
“Nyma?” Lance said in disbelief.  
“And Lotor?”  
“Why, yes. We thought, since you two got together; why don't we?” Lotor said.  
“Just this morning you tried to get me back.” Lance said.  
“Yeah, and you tried to get me back.”  
“Well, if you don't want us to date we could always just all get back together- “  
“That's not what I meant. I mean how could you be in a relationship if you were still hungover this morning?”  
“I think the same way they both cheated.” Keith said crossing his arms. “Would you look at that, you both have so much in common! You are a match made in heaven.” Keith said, dripping with sarcasm.  
“Let’s go.” Said Lance. Once those two were out of site, Keith burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?”  
“You can practically smell the toxins from a mile away with those two.” Lance smiled, “Who do you think will cheat first?”  
“I think they’ll both cheat on each other and once they find out they won’t even be mad.”  
“Oh, no. Lotor will get mad, and then, man I’d pay to see his face when Nyma pulls out those receipts.” The bell rung.  
“My class is on the other side of the school so I think I’m gonna leave here.” Lance said giving Keith his things. “Bye.” Lance said and kissed Keith’s forehead. He felt as if in a daze for a few seconds before walking into class.  
Then, classes were over. Keith was leaving and got cornered by Lance and Pidge. They had just had a quite fiery conversation.  
“Keith! Tell him you agreed to play videogames with me tonight!”  
“But our date is tonight!” Keith looked quite overwhelmed.   
“I-I’m sorry. Both are true. But- I—ummm.” Keith pulled Pidge aside. He gave her pleading eyes. “Please.”   
“Alright, but from now on Fridays are Pidge days. You can have your dates in weekends.”  
“Thank you!” Keith hugged Pidge.  
“Let go of me!” Pidge dusted herself off. “Now, let’s go get you ready. Pick him up at my house at 7:30pm.” She grabbed Keith’s hand and left. Keith waved at Lance and got dragged away.   
Pidge swiftly found Matt and Shiro. They were talking to the prettiest girl in all of the school; Allura. She was probably the most beautiful person you will ever find; on the inside and the outside. When the whole Lotor dilemma happened she had just recently become friends with Keith but she still tried to kill Lotor. Literally, she got detention for a week.  
“I’m just saying, why is it called a building if its already built?” she said. Matt looked distressed, whilst Shiro looked like he was having an existential crisis. Matt ran his hands through his hair.  
“Oh my god! I don't know.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“And you know what? Capri Suns are just cleverly disguised apple juice.” Shiro whispered something along the lines of ‘oh my fucking god’.  
“Stop it Allura! You’re gonna hurt his little 4-year-old brain.” Matt said hugging Shiro, which now looked annoyed.  
“I hate to interrupt your existential moment but we need to go. Keith has a date with the hottest guy he’ll ever get tonight at 7 and I need him ready by 6:30. Shiro you need to go to your house, make and excuse and bring Keith clothes. Actually, Allura you’re going too. I can’t trust either of the brogans to be stylish.”  
“Yes, sir!” saluted Allura grabbing Shiro from Matts hold.  
“Matt, you will come home with Keith and I, you are in charge of the alibi for all of us. Start brainstorming now and let’s go. Remember Shiro needs to know it too.”  
“I’ll put him on speaker.”  
They were used to this little routine. Anytime one of them had a special event, such as a date or science fair, the others helped get ready. Allura was usually the one to pick outfits, she wanted to be a fashion designer and she was damn good at it. Matt came up with alibis. Pidge was seen as the evil gremlin so they never trusted her much, Keith and Shiro were not good at lying, but Matt was the purest cinnamon roll ever in the eyes of the adults. Pidge was the planner, the brains of the operation. Keith usually went along with anything he had to do. Once he had to make up questions for Pidge’s science fair to make sure she was fully prepared. Another time he had to pretend to be Allura’s date and make sure she didn't say weird things (i.e.: Capri Suns are cleverly disguised apple juice). They were a team.   
Pidge made Keith take a shower whilst Matt told the Holts they were all going to the movies. The team was going to watch another movie whilst Keith and Lance had their date. Shiro and Allura brought over the clothes and money that the Shiroganes gave them for the movies. Allura picked out a nice, black leather jacket, that was slightly cropped; a red, V-neck shirt; black skinny jeans; and some white Adidas that were actually Shiro’s. They got there just in time for Allura to do Keith’s hair as he left the shower. She blow-dried Keith’s hair, Pidge fixed his nails and painted them red (‘what are you doing—don't paint my nay- wow that looks sultry, nice color.’), and Shiro tried to convince him to let him do his makeup. Keith ended up with mascara but that is all Shiro could manage to convince him on.  
Once they were finished it was 6 and the Holts insisted that everyone eat. Usually, they would eat like animals but, since they were going out and probably spending a fortune on junk food they didn't. At 7:30 the doorbell rang.   
“Okay, its time.” Said Pidge, grabbing Keith’s hand. “Here,” she let go, leaving something in Keith’s hand “keep ‘em moist.” Keith scrunched up his nose and opened his hand to see chap stick.  
“That's a lot more wholesome than I expected from you.” Shiro came downstairs whilst trying to put on a shoe.  
“What? Did you think it was lube and a condom or something?” Shiro almost tripped and almost died going down the stairs.  
“You did that once with Lotor.” Allura came down, applying lipstick.  
“And you ungratefully threw it in my face; do you know what I had to do to get that?” Allura then turned around to get her purse.  
“I don't want to know.” Matt came down brushing his hair with his hands.  
“Okay, just cause I gave you chap stick doesn't mean you’re gonna make out in the back of the theatre-” Keith punched her in the shoulder. Allura came down once again with everything.  
“I’ll have you know, I’m not that kind of person.” Keith said and put on some of the chap stick. “I actually wanna see the movie.” He put the chap stick in his pocket.  
“Whatever.” Soon enough everyone was at the door. Shiro opened it.  
“Oh, hi.” Lance said a bit startled to see everyone just staring at him.  
“Hi.” They all said in unison.   
“Have fun, kids!” said Mr. Holt.  
“That's our cue, go!” said Matt. Once the door was closed, Matt laid out the plan. “Okay so you two, will go on your own, in Lances car, we will go in the minivan. We will watch a movie that is a bit longer and it starts at 8:20, so you guys will have time to go eat ice cream. Now, go, before my mom looks out the window.” Then they split up.   
Keith got into Lance’s car and there was a small silence. It was almost awkward, but the silence was broken just in time.  
“You look really good.” Said Lance. Keith looked over to Lance.  
“I don't really put effort when I go to school to be honest. You look really good too.”  
“Compared to you, not much. You clean up really good—not that you don't always look good—I mean you,” Lance glanced quickly at Keith. “you painted your nails.”  
“That was Pidges idea. They all like to go overboard. Shiro wanted to do my makeup.” Keith laughed.  
“Makeup?” Lance said amused  
“He’s extra like that, you learn to live with it.” Lance laughed.  
“So, what movie are they watching?”  
“I don't know.” Lance laughed. “Hey! They didn't mention it. They were too busy fusing over me to tell me what they were doing.”  
“Also, you are friends with Allura?”  
“Yeah, she’s surprisingly weird. Why?”  
“She’s the prettiest girl I have ever seen, I never thought she’d hang out with you.”  
“Gee, thanks.”  
“No, not like that! I mean, too much pretty in one group. Why doesn't she hang out with us: then the pretty would even out.”  
“Nah, you have Hunk.”  
“What.”  
“What?”  
“You think Hunk is as pretty as Allura?” Keith thought for a second.  
“Yeah.”  
“Gee, thanks.” Lance laughed.  
“But, you’re just as pretty as Hunk! If Allura was friends with you, then it would be uneven.” They arrived at the movie theatre.   
“Let’s go. I already bought the tickets so we can go make the line for the popcorn. You can have whatever you want.”  
“You don't have to pay for everything. I can pay for my stuff.”  
“No, I like paying! Besides you can pay next time!”  
“But the movies are expensive.”  
“I know.” Lance smiled and dragged Keith to the popcorn line. “And like I said anything you want.” They kept relatively quiet in the line since behind them were a certain group of people that would and will eavesdrop. (‘why aren’t they talking?’ ‘shut up, they can hear. Patience yields focus.’ ‘stop saying stupid fortune cookie quotes.’ ‘Matt, don't tell them my source!’).  
“I’ll have a large popcorn—I’m not sharing by the way—and an ice tea, he’ll have- “  
“I’ll have a large popcorn, m&m’s and a large coke.”  
“That’ll be (a fuck ton of money do the research).” The cashier went to get their stuff.  
“Are you sure you don't want me to pay?” said Keith reaching for his money. Lance swatted away his hand.  
“Here.” He gave the money to the cashier. Keith rolled his eyes. Lance grabbed the food and Keith got the drinks. Pidge stopped him from leaving a second.  
“I didn't know he was your sugar daddy.” Keith was about ready to hit her but Shiro, Matt and Allura beat him to it. “Ow! Y’all can’t take joke, fuck.”  
They entered the movie and talked until the movie started. Halfway through the movie Lance did The Move. (‘did you just do the move on me?’ ‘no, I just happened to yawn’ lies). Also a few minutes later, Lance ran out of popcorn. Keith was barely halfway through his and was absolutely baffled when Lance started taking his. He looked over and saw the empty bucket and just ‘what the fuck’, Lance laughed. He didn't protest though, he let Lance have some of his. He had mixed his m&m’s with the popcorn to Lance’s surprise (‘what the fuck’ ‘it’s just chocolate’). By the end of the movie, Keith was resting his head on Lance’s shoulder and Lance had his hand around him. They sat through the credits.  
“Did you like it?” Lance asked.  
“Yeah, it’s not as good as the book though.”  
“You read the book?” Lance said amused.  
“As a matter a fact, I did. And you, wont shame me. It's a damn good book, I mean; it's a movie.”  
“I see your point. But- “  
“Hey, lovebirds, move along, I got to clean this place up.” Said a bored employee. They both blushed and ducked out. They went to the ice cream parlor that was near by the cinema.  
“Once again, anything you want. You can get one of those waffle cups with extra toppings and everything.”  
“You spoil me.” Keith said jokingly but he had a feeling this would happen more often in the future.  
“Oh, yeah. I love spoiling people. Especially when they really like it and; you’re not complaining.” Keith blushed and rolled his eyes. He was enjoying the attention…  
They got their ice cream. Lance got one scoop of chocolate ice cream. Keith got one of the waffle cups, like Lance suggested, and two scoops; one of mint chocolate chip and the other of cookies and cream and extra Oreos on top.  
“Considering you were judging me for eating all my popcorn and then eating yours, this is an unexpected outcome.”  
“Look, food goes to your stomach but—desert—desert goes to the heart.” Lance laughed at Keith but Keith was absolutely serious.  
“So, you don't eat much but when it comes to desert you eat as much as possible?”  
“Yup, Pidge taught me that. One time, I ate so much I could barely keep my eyes open but, then they said desert—man, I was full until the next morning—I ate a piece of cake the size of my face and a bowl of ice cream.” (*a/n: I did this. I couldn't walk*). Lance sighed.  
“A man after my own heart.” They laughed.   
Keith happily stuffed his mouth and Lance just quietly took photos of him. He looked way too happy with the food. Maybe desert really went to his heart (*a/n: it does don't judge*)? Lance waited patiently for Keith to finish, he felt like he shouldn't interrupt the moment Keith was having with his food. Once Keith finished;  
“Man, I am going to die tonight.” He said with a smile. Lance raised an eyebrow.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m lactose intolerant.” Lance’s eyes widened.  
“What? And you ate all that ice cream? Plus, yesterday.” Lance wanted to be concerned, and he was but, he couldn't help the laugh creeping in his voice. This boy really was gem, wasn't he? Lance moved over next to Keith. Keith looked at him suspiciously.  
“What?”  
“What?” Lance said defensively. “I just wanna be next to you.” Lance did The Move again. Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Are you tired? You’ve been yawning an awful lot.” Keith laughed.  
“Maybe.” Lance said hiding a blush. Keith leaned into him, like at the movies but now they didn't have an arm rest in between them. Lance seemed to blush more and looked away.  
The team walked over to the ice cream parlor. No movie outing was complete without ice cream. If you were gonna spend a fortune on a stupid movie you might as well do it right. As they walked over Pidge made everyone stop in their tracks.   
“What?” said Shiro.  
“Look!” Pidge said pointing at the glass window in front of the parlor. There were Keith and Lance. Lance looking away in embarrassment with his arm wrapped around Keith. Keith smiling and head resting on Lances shoulder.  
“Go get ‘em Keith!” said Allura. As if he actually heard Allura; Keith straightened up. Lance looked at him, confused. Keith cupped Lances face and kissed him.  
“Aww.” They all said in unison.  
“That's my lil’ long lost bro.” said Matt.  
“I can’t believe I just witnessed my little brothers first kiss.” Said Shiro. The rest of them looked at each other.  
“Who’s gonna tell him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is my kink so yeah hmu

**Author's Note:**

> paart 2 comin soon yo
> 
> HI HELLO EDIT WHAT THE FUCK HALF OF THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN MISSING THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME SO LIKE YEAH WHY DIDNT ANYONE SAY ANYTHING WHAT THE FUCK


End file.
